Lyrical Nanoha: Saiyan Rebirth
by KingJeter
Summary: Many years ago a Saiyan from Earth named Goku fought many evils to protect not only Earth but the entire universe. Now Present day his Reincarnation begins to go down that same path alongside a certain white devil.


**KingJeter does not own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, Dragon Ball/Z/Super/GT, or the OC Breannin. They are owned by Seven Arcs, Akira Toriyama, and Griddles respectively. Please Support the Official Release/Original Owner.**

Deep in the reaches of space we find a ship orbiting a red planet. This Planet is none other than Planet Vegeta home of the Saiyan Race. Within the Space Ship we find a horned alien looking out at the planet.

"This is the last time I gaze upon this planet..." The alien said in a somewhat feminine voice with an evil smirk. The smirk soon turned into a frown as he noticed a commotion going on. The source of this commotion was a lone Saiyan man in battle damaged green and black Saiyan armor. He had spiky haired and a red headband wrapped around his forehead.

"It's up to me… I will change the future!" The Saiyan roared before a blue aura covered him and he rocketed toward the ship. However an entire army stood between him and the ship as they began firing energy attacks out of their hands at him. He dodged the blasts and began attacking the army. One of them got a lucky shot in and suddenly he had a vision. In the vision a man that looked a lot like him in an orange and blue martial arts Gi was staring down the horned alien. The area around them was blue like grass with a green sky. The Vision ended and the Saiyan sent the soldier flying.

"FRIEZA!" The Saiyan roared. The horned Alien or Frieza, was now floating atop the ship with an evil smirk.

"Why the hell are you attacking us?!" Frieza simply smirked.

"So the Legendary Super Saiyan has shown up… How very Unsavory." Frieza said with a frown. The moment the words were said Frieza was suddenly replaced with a hornless gold and purple version of himself. This Golden Frieza was smirking. But the Saiyan noticed it wasn't him he was smirking at. He looked behind himself to see the look alike again, except this time his hair stood up on end and was blue, as were his eyes. And there was a blue aura around him that almost seemed divine.

"Allow me to continue my vengeance." He heard the Golden Frieza say and turned back to him to see him assume a fighting stance. He then watched as the two clashed and he found himself in front of the normal Frieza again showing it was another vision. The Saiyan gather energy into his right hand. He smirked.

"This will change everything!" He yelled as Frieza gather his own energy at the tip of his finger. The Saiyan threw the energy like a javelin at Frieza. However the energy Frieza was gathering suddenly expanded into an enormous ball akin to that of a sun.

"I'll show you some beautiful Fireworks." Frieza said grinning. He then motioned with his finger and the Supernova headed towards the Saiyan killing the army of soldiers in the process. The energy ball he threw was simply absorbed by the much larger Supernova. He stared in shock and horror and screamed as he was about to share the same fate as Frieza's soldiers. The Supernova engulfed him and continued toward Planet Vegeta, impacting against it and slowly destroying the entire planet. The Saiyan could only stare blankly as the rest of his already damaged armor was burned away. And during all this Frieza stared with glee and began laughing maniacally. The Saiyan that tried so hard to change the fate of Planet Vegeta died along with his planet. Who was this Saiyan? His name… Was Bardock, And he was the Father of a Saiyan who many years later saved the universe time and time again. Kakarot… Or as those that fought alongside him called him. Son Goku… The Defender of the planet Earth. But that… was many years ago. This is the story of one who is not only his descendant, but his very reincarnation.

Son Gojin's eyes snapped open as he sat upright.

"What was all that about... And why did that guy look like Grandpa?" Gojin asked. He looked at the the clock on his nightstand and saw it was almost time for school. He got out of the bed and stretched. Grabbing what he needed he heads to the bathroom to clean up. He looked in the mirror at his reflection showing a boy of 9 years of age with black spiky hair in combed down like style, with brownish black eyes and a somewhat tan complexion. A few minutes later after freshening up and putting on his Seishou Elementary uniform and heading down to the smell of breakfast. When he arrived at the table he saw a young girl with blue hair tied in two long pony tails held up by red scarves. She looked at Gojin with a pair of beautiful navy blue eyes. This was his little sister, Breannin Son.

"Morning Onii-chan!" She said smiling happily. Gojin smiled and waved.

"Where's Grandpa?" Gojin asked. Breannin put a plate of rice with Natto on top of it along with some grilled fish on the side as well as bowl of miso soup.

"He said he had an errand to run at Capsule Corp of all places. And that he would see us after school today." She said as she sat down herself.

"Itadakimasu!" They both said as they ate. After that they locked up and left for the bus stop with Breannin in her own Seishou elementary uniform on. After reaching the bus stop and getting on the bus, Gojin and Breannin were waved over by their three friends. A girl with long dirty blond colored hair tied into two small pig tails, and jade green eyes. the second girl had long purple hair with a white hair band and blue eyes. And the third was Gojin's most cherished friend. She had short brown hair tied in two pigtails, and two violet eyes full of kindness. These three were Nanoha Takamachi, Suzuka Tsukimura, and Arisa Bannings. As they all sat together Nanoha smiled softly at Gojin.

"Ohayo, Gojin-kun." Nanoha said smiling. Gojin smiled widely.

"Ohayo, Nana-chan" He said smiling back. Arisa and Breannin rolled their eyes at the two while Suzuka simply giggled.

After walking Breannin to her class and informing them that they would see her later on the roof during lunch, Nanoha, Gojin, Arisa, and Suzuka headed for their own classroom. As the teacher began to talk about today's assignment being about what their future career plans could be, it was quite obvious that the only ones really listening out of the group were Nanoha and Suzuka. Arisa was doodling in her notebook. Meanwhile Gojin had tuned out what the teacher was saying and was thinking back to the dream.

'That dream... It felt so real. And familiar as well. It's like I knew who that guy trying to save the planet was.' However before he could think any further he was interrupted.

"GOJIN! UP AND AT EM!" Arisa yelled into his air jolting him out of his thoughts and making him fall out of the chair onto his rear. He glared angrily at Arisa who was grinning at him in triumph with her hands on her hips.

"What the heck was that for you stinking harpy?!" Arisa's grin left her face immediately and was replaced with a angry snarl.

"What did you just call me you stupid monkey?!" Arisa shot back.

"I'd rather be a monkey than a feather brained harpy like you!" Nanoha and Suzuka could do nothing but sigh as the two went back and forth with their insults. After that they all were on the roof eating their respective lunches.

"Future Plans huh?" Nanoha muttered as she ate a sausage. She looked to her friends.

"You two already know what you're going to do right Arisa-chan? Suzuka-chan?" Nanoha asked. Arisa thought about it.

"Well... Mom and Dad run the company, so most likely I'll study hard and take over for them." Arisa said.

"And I like Mechanical things... So I think that I'll try going into the engineering business when I'm older."

"Wow... You two are amazing... What about you Gojin-kun? Bree-chan?" Gojin thought about it.

"I think I'm gonna go the same path as Suzuka-chan. Except instead of starting my own business I'll probably join Capsule Corporation's R&D department. And if that doesn't work out I can always join up with Suzuka-chan!" Breannin said smiling at Suzuka who smiled back.

"Now that I think about it. I wonder if there's any truth about the rumors that the current head of Capsule Corp being a kid around our age." Suzuka said.

"By the way Nanoha, Aren't you planning to take over Midoriya?" Arisa asked. Nanoha frowned.

"Well that might be one future option. But... I just feel like there might be something else I might want to do. I just haven't figured it out yet. Plus I don't really have any special skills or knowledge..." She said.

"Stop being stupid!" Arisa yelled as she threw a lemon at Nanoha hitting her on the cheek.

"How can you just sell yourself short like that?!" Arisa yelled.

"Arisa-chan is right! I'm sure there's something only Nanoha-chan can do!" Suzuka said agreeing.

"Besides! Aren't your science and math grades better than mine anyway?" Arisa accused.

"How dare you say you have no skills!" She said before she jumped on Nanoha and began pulling and stretching at her face.

"Hey come on you two stop it!" Suzuka said turning to Gojin for help, only to blink at the distant expression on his face.

"Gojin-kun?" Suzuka asked catching the attention of Arisa and Nanoha. Gojin continued staring into space as if he didn't hear them. The four girls looked at him in worry. The rest of the day was uneventful and before long the five friends were walking home. Gojin had an annoyed look on his face.

"I will never understand how Suzuka can be such a machine nerd and yet she's such a monster when it comes to dodge ball." He complained making the other girls giggle while Suzuka looked down blushing. They were walking through the park when a small dog began parking at them as they walked by. Arisa turned around glaring at the dog.

"BE QUIET!" She yelled in English making the dog back down. A few minutes later Arisa showed them a shortcut to cram class.

"Well, we'll take our leave then." Gojin said with a smile with Breannin nodding. The two groups bid each other farewell for the day before Gojin and Breannin headed home. Later that night Gojin was on the phone with Nanoha.

"A ferret?" Gojin asked.

"Yeah, We found it right after you and Bree-chan left. It seemed pretty beat up, so we took it to the vet. It's resting there now, but we're not sure who can take care of it until we find the owners." Nanoha explained. Gojin thought about it and then smiled.

"Why don't you take care of it?" He suggested. Nanoha blinked on her end.

"Eh?! Me?!" Nanoha exclaimed.

"Why not? You're the sweetest, kindest girl I know." Gojin said making Nanoha blush at the praise.

"Well… I would have to ask my parents first." She replied. Gojin nodded and heard the sound of the front door opening.  
"I'll talk to you later Nanoha. I think my Gramps just showed up." After saying their goodbyes and goodnight to each other, Gojin headed into the living area to see his grandfather, Son Goku Jr.. Don't let his old age fool you. He's as strong and fast as he was in his youth. He had gray spiky hair and a gray beard. He also wore a blue martial artist gi with the kanji for Son on the back.

"Ah, Gojin my boy, I'm sorry for not seeing you and Breannin off at the bus stop but I had an important meeting with an old friend." Goku Jr. said smiling. Gojin shook his head. "It's fine Grandpa." Gojin said smiling. Later Gojin was heading to bed when he suddenly held his head in pain.

"Can you hear me? Can you hear my voice?" A male voice resounded in his head.

"W-What the?!" Gojin muttered.

"Please! If you can hear me please listen! Please! Lend me a bit of your strength!" Gojin focused trying to trace the energy. He traced it and opened the window and looked in the direction he felt the energy. He headed out the window and landed on the ground and started running. before long he spotted Nanoha who seemed to be running in the same direction he was.

"Nanoha!" He yelled, catching her attention as he kept pace with her.

"Gojin-kun?! Did you hear the voice as well?" Nanoha asked. Gojin simply nodded and ran forward with Nanoha trailing behind him. When they reached the sound again they saw it was the Vet's office. Nanoha held her head in pain.

"That sound again!" Gojin raised an eyebrow. What sound? Then everything went quiet. Gojin and Nanoha noticed everything looked all discolored.

"Alright... That's not weird at all..." Gojin muttered.

There was suddenly a crash that caught Gojin and Nanoha's attention. It was then they caught sight of a ferret.

"That's!" Nanoha began only for the words to die on her lips as something gigantic tried to a attack the ferret. Gojin quickly pushed Ki into his legs and rushed forward grabbing the Ferret just before the monster could hit it. Gojin tumbled a few times, before getting up and jumping away from the spot as the monster crashed into it. He quickly ran to Nanoha, grabbing her hand while supporting the Ferret in his arm.

"Time to go!" Gojin yelled.

"But Gojin-" Nanoha began.

"Less talking, more running! Gojin yelled. Before Nanoha could retort the ferret did something unexpected.

"Please! Lend me your strength!" It talked. Both Nanoha and Gojin stopped dead in their tracks and starred at the ferret blankly.

"Did that Ferret..." Nanoha began.

"Just talk...?" Gojin finished. However the ferret conttinued.

"Please! we don't have much time! Will you lend me your strength. Nanoha was silent for a bit. Gojin looked behind him.

"Well whatever we're gonna do, we need to do it fast! That thing hasn't given up on chasing us!"

"What do I need to do?" Nanoha said suddenly. The talking ferret pulled the gem from the string around his neck.

"Take it." Nanoha nodded and grabbed it and gasped.

"It's so warm…" She said. After doing the incantation the ferret was telling her to repeat, she finished it with a loud yell of,

"RAISING HEART! SET UP!" The gem hummed before saying in a mechanical female voice,

"Stand by Ready! Beginning Set up!" A bright pink light surrounded Nanoha, blinding Gojin. When it subsided Nanoha was wearing an outfit similar to her school uniform. It was mostly white with blue here and there. She now had a pair of white ribbons holding up her pigtails, and the most important feature was the pink and gold staff with a red gem at the top similar to small gem.

Gojin gawked at the outfit. This, was the beginning... This, is how the story of Son Gojin and The Ace of Aces Nanoha Takamachi... began.

 **Insert-Dragon Ball Z Budokai OST-Next Episode Preview**

Next time on Saiyan Rebirth! Nanoha must fight the strange dust bunny monster with her newfound Magical Abilities! Can she overcome this strange creature? And what of the strange dreams Gojin has been having? Find out next time on Saiyan Rebirth Chapter 2: Visions, Magic, and Jewel Seeds oh my!

Hey guys. KingJeter here! Yes I changed my name again. I know a lot of you have been waiting for a long time for this so here it is. And surprise surprise it's not a StrikerS story like last time! I'd appreciate it if you could give a follow and a review. Criticism is welcome. Anyway. This is KingJeter Signing off! Until next time!


End file.
